Theres Nothing you can do
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: After episode 135: As Kronos is about to settle once and for all who is the true king by taking on Nasch. He witnesses Kite's death and his guilt leaves him in uncertainty. Can the ghost of this fallen hero help Kronos gain the confidence he needs. A miracle shall happen in the palm of this Rogue Barians hands. Rated T for language.


**Galaxy: I have to do it, this contains spoilers for my story but after seeing Episode 135 I just had to make this. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

"KITE! NOOO!" Kronos just stood there Trapped in a sphere while his "fathers" dueled. Seeing on a red energy screen Kite dying. "I Gave you my dragon, Supernova near dead, you end up like THIS!" Tears started racing down his face. "For a guy who called me inferior you chose a lame way to go!"

Flashback

Kronos still blue eyes looked up to see the other Galaxy-Eyes user Kite Tenjo. The hunter chuckled before he spoke. "Well it looks like the faker got himself a girlfriend."

Kronos glared at him and retorted " At least I can Get one you Unemotional Jerk."

Flashback to Chapter 2 of Kronos: Heroic King

Kronos cockily grinned as he spoke "I guess your Just chicken..."

Kite to save Kronos from insulting his pride blurted out "Alright! I'LL DO IT!"

End Flashback

Kronos felt as his tears were his guilt for every insulting remark he ever said to Kite. He be probably as Damned as Kite for each one he said all piled up. Insulting him was to easy it became a pastime. Damon even kept count of each one he did, last time he check he was over 50,000 insults.

Flashback

Kronos just laid back in his chair. "If I remember correctly you got third place in the WDC 2nd Finals I have no time to waste then face a Inferior Galaxy-Eyes master like you."

End Flashback

Kronos hated Kite until this moment, He screamed in rage at himself causing his blue aura to fly out of his prison and all over the place. 'Did I cause him to do this. Did I bring him to that point.' Then at that moment he felt a slightly familiar shoulder grab he usually ignore for once in Kronos' life he answered it. "Kite!" He turned around to see a glaring Kite.

"WHAT THE HELL KRONOS' YOU'RE CRYING BEFORE THE FATE OF BARIAN WORLD FIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY RIVAL!" Kite sounded pissed off Kronos Lowered his head in shame, he should be used to this he already lost Rio and Alito. Instead of continuing to yell at the Rogue Barian Emperor he smiled "Thank you." Kronos just looked up in shock, Kite said what now. "You gave me Supernova to create Prime Photon, before my spirit leaves this world, before I meet those Gates of Hell I need to repay the favor. He open Kronos' Hands and Kronos couldn't belive what he saw In his hands was Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.

"B-But how I saw this card Vanish with Mizael's Version of.." Kite gave Kronos the note to shut it.

Kite closed his eyes his time was almost up. "Mom I'll be there soon I have to say one last thing... Kronos Promise me one last Thing Beat the sense back into Shark Would you, Yuma will drive me nuts even in my death if he doesn't get him back. Till your time comes, see yah." Like Orbital he did a small salute and he faded away as well as Kronos' cage.

One last tear fell from Kronos' face "Sayonara Faker, Theres nothing I can do to save you, also one thing Break the Devil's nose for me since I'm not going to die today!" With a smirk on his face he went back to his mission.

Barian Throne room

Nasch was sitting on the throne as Kronos walked up to him. Chucking in his barian form which creeped Kronos out. "Kronos finally came to join me, Well when we get her back I want your ring of her finger, when exactly did she get that?" His face looked as if he was about to commit Homocide.

Kronos growled his face making a deep scowl "None of you business I loved her for three Lifetimes **Shark** THREE! You have no jurisdiction over my choices. I'm not here to join you!"

Nasch gave a confused look "your not, That would explain why you called me Shark. Then whatever reason have you to return?"

Kronos gave his cocky smile since this could be the last time he would ever use it. **_"I CAME HERE TO OVERTHROW YOU! BARIAPHOSE!"_** Kronos' body started to glow blue. The orange gem on his chest appeared. His Skin turned into its Sky Blue color As orange gems appeared on his elbows and knees. On his right shoulder was a Barian Emblem plate on the left a normal white shoulder plate. The dragon belt and shorts like Barian clothing came on next. The blond part of his Gold crimson hair turned silver. His mask like face with the fangs came to view and his Green and Gold Eyes glowed. His blade like Duel Disk attached to his wrist.

Nasch laughed "your all alone all of Barian world is r...What." Nasch looked to see the Ghosts of the Archlights, Yuma, Kite and his family, The whole populations of Earth, Astral and Barian World behind his enemy. To Kronos' right was Merag and two his left was Vector. Each had a phantom hand on his shoulders.

"Kite your right, There is nothing I can do, but this something WE can do!"

* * *

**Galaxy:This is it for the short preview of what to come and now I say KITE COME BACK!**

***Galaxy Disappears in dark fire crying.***


End file.
